The Rise of Jax
by LemonsOhLemons
Summary: It's been nearly eight years since the defeat of Majin Buu . . . A dark, mysterious power has been awakened in the Earth, and only Goten is able to sense it . . . A monster sealed away, a half-Saiyan, half-demon . . . Can he be overcome, 0r is the universe doomed? Rated T for blood, violence, and mild language.
1. A Strange Power in the Earth!

**It had been nearly eight years since the defeat of Majin Buu . . . New enemies hadn't come along for a long time . . . Earth was at peace . . .**

**Or at least, that's what they thought.**

* * *

><p>"Hey, Goten!" Trunks called.<p>

Goten looked over his shoulder at him from the steps of the Kame House. "What is it?" he asked.

Trunks came outside and stood next to him. "What are you doing out here? Why don't you want to have fun with everyone else?"

"It's nothing." Goten frowned. "I just . . . "

"What?" Trunks said.

Goten waved a hand. "Nevermind," he said. "If I told you, you'd laugh."

"C'mon, just tell me." Trunks grinned.

"I . . ." Goten started hesitantly. "I've been . . . sensing . . . a strange power for a while now. It's weird; it fades in and out sometimes . . . and sometimes I can . . . _see it._ Like, in my head, y'know? It's confusing. One time it was dark, like a black mist, and then another time it was red, but it was more like a Super Saiyan aura, but it wasn't. It was something else."

Trunks was taken aback. A strange power? This didn't seem like just some joke. Trunks grabbed Goten's arm and gave him a serious look.

"Where do you sense this power, Goten?" he said quickly.

Trunks could tell right away Goten had been avoiding this part. Goten looked down at the ground. "It's . . . inside the Earth," he whispered.

* * *

><p><strong>Deep within the Earth's core . . .<strong>

"So . . . he's figured it out already?" Jax asked.

"Yes, my lord," someone said.

"Well, then, I think it's time we made our entrance, don't you think?" He scraped his jagged claws along the wall, creating a horrible screeching sound.

He lifted his hand up towards the ceiling, and a small ki blast started to form, growing larger.

"Are you sure, you want to do that, my lord?" the other voice said. "You might split the planet in half."

"I'll do what I want," Jax snarled.

* * *

><p><strong>Back on Earth . . .<strong>

Gohan immediately stood at attention. "The power. It's skyrocketing!" he exclaimed. "It's never been like this before!"

He looked at Trunks. "We have to warn the others."

Trunks nodded and ran back into the Kame House. Goku, Gohan, Videl, Roshi, Krillin, and Bulma were sitting on the couch and at the table, laughing and talking. Vegeta was leaning against the wall by the TV, looking like he'd rather be anywhere but here. It was clear none of them could sense the power Goten sensed.

"Hey!" Trunks said, raising his voice. Everyone looked at him. "Goten sensed a huge power in the Earth! An enemy could be about to arrive!"

It was only after the words left his mouth that he realized how stupid he sounded. Vegeta outright laughed, and everyone except Goku didn't look they thought he was serious.

"If there was a power, someone besides Goten would have sensed it," Vegeta pointed out.

"Hey, wait, Vegeta," Goku said, standing up. He looked curiously at Trunks. Suddenly, a person appeared in the room.

It was Kibito Kai! He looked panicked. "Jax is coming!" he said hurriedly.

"Who?" Goten said, who was now standing by Trunks.

"The ancient half-demon, half-Saiyan monster!" Kibito Kai explained.

"Half-demon?" Vegeta growled. "What the hell does that mean?"

"It means," Kibito Kai said, "that everyone in the universe is in grave danger!"

"Is he that strong?" Goku asked casually.

"Not even you can beat him, Goku! You'll be swatted aside in the blink of an eye!"

Goku grinned. "That's what I thought." He looked back at Vegeta. "I get the first go at him, okay, Vegeta?"

Vegeta snorted. "We'll see, Kakarot."

"Count me in too, Dad," Gohan commented.

"No!" Goten yelled.

The others were startled by his outburst. "You can't win!" he yelled. "I've felt his power! Kibito Kai is right!

Trunks stood faithfully next to his friend. "I have to side with Goten on this one," he said.

"Hmmph," Vegeta said. "I should have expected you to be a coward, Trunks."

"I'm not a coward-!"

Trunks was interrupted by the Earth shaking massively. Huge cracks appeared in the floor as the Kame House was ripped apart. The ocean was wild, throwing gigantic waves on the shore, drenching the house and everyone inside. Deep in the ocean, the Earth was ripping apart. Kibito Kai quickly grabbed everyone. "Hold on!" he shouted over the waves. He teleported to his planet at the same exact moment the Earth blew apart into nothingness.

A second later, Videl, Gohan, Goten, Goku, Trunks, Vegeta, Roshi, Kibito Kai, Krillin, and Bulma appeared on the green grass of the Supreme Kai planet.

"The Earth . . ." Bulma said, shaking.

"It's gone," Kibito Kai said, nodding his head.

The others looked shocked too. Even though the Earth had been destroyed before, it didn't exactly make anyone feel better about it. They were the last nine survivors of Earth.

Bulma was kneeling on the ground, silent tears streaming down her face. Everyone else was silently grieving over the loss of their planet and the rest of their family and friends as well.

"We can wish Earth back with the Namekian dragon balls, can't we?" Vegeta said, trying to break the silence.

"About that . . ." Kibito Kai said, flinching.

"What?" Krillin said.

"As you know, your solar system borders the solar system Namek is in . . ."

"And?"

"It wasn't just Earth that was destroyed in Jax's blast . . . Your solar system, and all of the solar systems surrounding it were completely wiped out."

"What?!" Gohan shouted.

* * *

><p><strong>In deep space, where Earth once floated . . .<strong>

Jax jumped onto another piece of drifting planet wreckage. He sighed. "Oh well, Sabe," he said, referring to a short alien with yellow skin and blue eyes, who was wearing a rough brown cloak over a black shirt.

Jax was at least seven feet tall, and he looked mostly like a Saiyan, except for the long, black claws extending from his fingers, and his spiky, shoulder length hair and his tail were a deep red, not the usual black or brown. That, and the fact that his irises were a magnificent bronze-gold color. He was wearing an outfit resembling Goku's, (probably to mock him) except what would have been orange was black, what would have been blue was red, and instead of a martial arts symbol, there was a mark that represented Hell.

"And now you've probably killed off the strongest warriors in the universe," Sabe noted. "Now, you'll have no one to fight."

"No, I still sense them . . . " Jax said. "I can still sense them, but it's like they're in a different dimension.

"Possibly in the Chamber of Spirit and Time?" Sabe suggested. "Or the world of the Supreme Kai?"

"If they were in the Chamber of Spirit and Time, the only entrance was on Earth. And I'm willing to guess that was destroyed. But the world of the Supreme Kai . . ." He paused, then grinned evilly. "Let's go."

* * *

><p><strong>On the Supreme Kai world . . . <strong>

"Can you sense him still?" Goku asked Kibito Kai.

"No, not from-"

Suddenly, someone was standing behind Kibito Kai. And it wasn't a Z-Fighter. Goku pulled into a fighting stance, as did Vegeta and Gohan, as well as Goten and Trunks. Goku tried to pull Kibito Kai out of the way, but he was too late. Jax grabbed the back of Kibito Kai's head and stabbed an arm right through his chest before anyone could do anything. He threw the body aside and grinned at the Z-Fighters.

"Who the hell are you?" Goku growled.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't introduce myself. My name is Jax-" He slammed a fist into Goku's face, sending him flying. "-and I'm here to kill you."


	2. Full-Power Kamehameha!

**On the Supreme Kai world . . .**

"Goku!" Krillin said, speeding over to where he was laying.

He offered a hand, but Goku got up on his own, brushing himself off. "I'm okay, Krillin." He looked at Jax and smiled. "So, we're starting already, huh?" Goku readied himself into a fighting stance. "HAHHHH!"

Goku's spiked up and turned a bright, glowing yellow and energy swirled around him as he transformed into a Super Saiyan. Goten, Trunks and Vegeta all turned into Super Saiyans, and Gohan transformed into a Mystic Super Saiyan, his hair spiking and turning electric blue.

"Wait!" Goku said. "I get to go first remember?"

Vegeta sighed. "Fine, Kakarot, but hurry up."

Goku jumped in front of Jax and stared up at his towering figure confidently. "Hey . . ." Goku said, noticing something. "You're wearing an outfit a little bit like mine." He turned around and called to Master Roshi, and pointed a thumb at Jax. "Hey, Master Roshi! Did you train this guy?"

Roshi's jaw dropped. Was Goku really thatouch of an idiot? "Of course not, Goku!" He yelled. "Now turn around and-!"

"A weakling, huh?" Jax said from behind Master Roshi. Master Roshi spun around. "Huh?" he exclaimed, right before a ki beam pierced through his stomach. "Hugahh!"

The old man keeled over, dead.

"Wha?" Goku said. He clenched his fists. "You'll pay for that!" he yelled, rushing toward Jax.

Gokin punched Jax in his neck, sending him upward. Goku appeared above him in a flash and sent flying back to the ground with a stomach kick. But, surprisingly, Jax flipped in the air and landed on his feet lightly. Before Goku had time to make another move, Jax had charged into the air and kneed him hard in the stomach.

Goku gasped, the air having been knocked out of him. Jax grabbed his head and heaved him down to the ground, the impact making deep cracks in the ground. Then, without giving Goku even a chance to get up, Jax delivered a well-aimed kick to Goku's chest.

Vegeta was shocked. Could Kakarot have been defeated in just two blows? He clecnched his fists tightly. He had to take action. He knew he wasn't as strong as Goku, and Goku was being pummeled. He could do what he'd done on Namek-have someone almost kill him and then eat a senzu bean or something. But they didn't have any senzu beans!

"Shit!" Vegeta cursed. There was no other option- they would have to fuse. It had been the worst experience of his life to be fused with him before while fighting Buu, but there was no other option.

Suddenly, an idea struck him. They could use the method Goten and Trunks had used years ago. That way, they would only be fused for a half hour.

"Kakarot!" Vegeta called, only to realize Goku and Jax were locked in combat, and Goku was losing.

Goku couldn't land a single blow on Jax, and he could only block a few of Jax's attacks. Jax broke through Goku's guard and sent him flying with a kick. He shot a huge ki wave out of his hand at Goku.

Goku recovered in midair to see a flash of red, hear a cry of "GOKU!" and then . . . nothing. What? Goku opened his eyes to find himself lying on the ground. About ten feet away from him was the bloody, heavily battered body of . . . Krillin.

"Krillin!" Goku screamed, running over to his friend.

Krillin was still breathing, but it was sharp and ragged. In his hand he had bag of senzu beans. He held them out to Goku weakly. "I always carry some of these around," He said faintly. "Be careful . . . There's only about . . . a . . . dozen in . . . there . . ."

He wasn't breathing. His eyes were closed. His heart wasn't beating. Krillin was dead.

"Krillin," Goku said, shaking him. "Krillin! . . . KRILLIN!"

"You can mourn later!" Jax yelled, coming at Goku with a ferocious punch.

Goku whipped his hand out in a flash, catching Jax's hand. His breathing was calm and even now. A scary calm.

"What?!" Jax exclaimed.

"And you," Goku said, catching Jax's other fist as it came toward him, "can shut up."

Goku spun, wrenching Jax over his shoulder and smashing him into the ground. He stretched out a hand slowly in front of him toward Jax. A blue orb started to build in size.

"Ka . . . Me . . . Ha . . . Me . . ."

"What are you-?!"

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

A brilliant blue beam shot forth from Goku's hand, engulfing Jax and shooting straight through the planet. There was silence for several moments until the smoke cleared, and then the sound of Goku collapsing could be heard. Trunks and Gohan quickly rushed over, but Vegeta and Goten stayed where they were.

"Wait!" Goten said. "I can still sense his power!"

"What do you mean, you can still sense his power?" Vegeta said.

"He's not dead!" Goten yelled. "Jax isn't dead!"

"What?" Goku said, his voice weak. "But I . . . I don't have any power left to fight him." His face brightened. "Oh wait, the senzu beans!"

He pulled a senzu bean out of the bag Krillin had given him and popped it into his mouth. He got up off his knees and brushed himself off, sighing. He stared through the hole in the planet.

Goku's brow furrowed. It seemed like Jax was dead, but he had an odd feeling . . .

"Dad, Jax isn't dead!" Goten yelled. "Watch out!"

Goku could could faintly see a spark of red in the hole growing larger and nearer by the second. He braced himself and transformed into a Super Saiyan 2. He didn't know if he could pull off the power he'd used before. He saw a flash of black and red, a fist, and his own hand clenching and swinging forward.

Goku's and Jax's fists collided, sending a shockwave of energy across the planet, knocking over trees and splitting the ground. Both warriors jumped back.

"I forget," Jax said casually, "did I ever show you my Super Saiyan form?"

No one knew how to respond to that with anything else other than pure shock. The thought that Jax could go Super Saiyan had never even crossed their minds, even though they all knew he had Saiyan blood.

"No, you didn't," Goku said through gritted teeth.

"Well," Jax said as energy began to crackle and swirl around him, "why don't I show you?"


	3. Goku and Vegeta Fuse!

**On the Supreme Kai world . . .**

"Kakarot, what the hell is happening, goddammit!" Vegeta shouted over the crackling electricity and wind that was pushing him back.

"Jax is going Super Saiyan!" Goku said. "I can't stop him!"

The planet was being shaken and the cracks that had been there before were getting larger, and the hills and mountains were crumbling.

"Kakarot!" Vegeta said, voicing their last option. "We have to fuse!"

"What?" Goku said. "You're willing to do that, Vegeta?"

"No, you dumbass, but it's our only option now!"

"Alright, well now's our chance!"

But suddenly the energy disrupting the planet became even stronger. Jax's hair was slowly elongating and flashing yellow.

"What?!" Gohan yelled. "He's going Super Saiyan 3!"

There was suddenly a tremendous burst of energy and everyone was blown away in a huge explosive wave. Not even Goku and Vegeta could withstand it.

Jax's hair was now thicker and much longer than before, reaching all the way to his waist. And his hair was now a very bright, glowing yellow, and his eyebrows had disappeared. A thick aura of electricity was also surrounding him now.

"Well?" He asked. "What do you think?"

"Goten!" Goku said quickly. "How powerful is he?"

Goten was shaking. "You can't beat him! Even if you had a chance before that chance is gone!"

"Alright, we all have to fight together then!" Goku ordered. "Power up to your max!"

Goten, Vegeta, and Trunks transformed into Super Saiyan 2s, and Gohan transformed into a Mystic Super Saiyan 2, the sparking electricity now adding to the look of blue hair.

"Kakarot, quickly!" Vegeta shouted.

Goku and Vegeta quickly assumed fusing poses. They spoke the certain words as they performed the Fusion Dance.

"FU . . . SION . . . H-!"

They were to slow; Jax had dashed with incredible speed, kneeing Vegeta in the stomach, and punching Goku in the face. They were both incapacitated by Jax's blow, both of them falling to the ground immediately. Vegeta groaned, unable to move; Goku rolled over and slowly got back up.

"I didn't realize we were getting serious," he said, grinning.

"Oh dear. I thought the transformation would have implied that," Jax replied, looking disappointed.

Little did he know that Goku's grin hadn't been directed at him alone. Gohan, Goten, and Trunks had caught his eye, and they were ready to attack. Goku powered up to Super Saiyan 2 form and swung a fist at Jax, And the others quickly dived into the fight. Jax was caught off guard, and a punch from Gohan landed squarely in his back.

Soon, everyone was attacking, though it really wasn't a challenge for Jax to avoid all the blows even while standing in one place. He didn't launch any attacks of his own, even though he could if he wanted to.

Jax dodged every punch and kick with lightning speed, to the point where his upper body was simply a blur of black, red, and glowing yellow.

He suddenly thrust his hands out to his side, knocking the wind put of Trunks and Goku, and sending them flying away. The only person in front of him now was Goten, who was trying to look brave.

"Who are you?" Jax asked. "You look like what's-his-name over there-Goku."

"That's right!" Goten said. "I'm the son of Goku!"

Goten leaped forward, aiming a kick at Jax. Jax easily sidestepped the attack and nailed Goten in the stomach with a powerful punch. But while Jax was distracted with beating Goten, Goku had made a comeback in full-on Super Saiyan 3 form and kicked Jax upside the head.

Jax was knocked back, away from Goten. He rubbed the area that Goku's foot had connected with. He was surprised at Goku turning into a Super Saiyan 3.

"Don't touch my son," Goku said angrily.

Goku sped forward and unleashed a barrage of blows upon Jax, kicking him up into the air, then smashing him back down to the ground. He stared down at Jax's body for a second, then cupped his hands at his side, beginning to form a Kamehameha.

"You think I'll get hit with that move again?" Jax snarled.

"Kame . . . hame . . ." Goku began, charging up his energy.

Suddenly, Goku appeared right in front of Jax. "Yeah, I do," he said. "HA!" He blasted Jax right on, blowing him away.

He reverted to his usual form, then ran over to Vegeta. "Vegeta, eat this!" he ordered, handing him a senzu bean. Vegeta obliged, eating it and standing back up on his feet.

"We have to fuse now!" Goku said hurriedly. "While Jax is stunned!"

"You mean he's not dead yet?" Vegeta questioned.

"No, just blown away temporarily."

"Alright," Vegeta growled. "But I won't enjoy it."

They arranged thimselves in the right positions, then began to perform the fusion dance yet again. One hundred meters away, Jax was getting back up. He noticed Goku and Vegeta doing that weird dance again. He didn't know what it was, but he was going to stop it.

But he was too late. He was about the dash the second their fingers met. There was a flash of light, and suddenly there was a single warrior standing. He wore baggy white pants, black boots, and a black-and-gold vest. His hair was glowing yellow in the usual Super Saiyan style, and electricity was flowing around him, a Super Saiyan 2 characteristic.

Jax was confused, but he still knew he had to destroy whoever this person was. He dashed forward, throwing a devaststaing punch toward the person. But . . . as soon as the blow was thrown, it had been caught.

"I am your destruction," Gogeta said.

"Wha-what?!"


End file.
